


Paparazzo & Tabloid Audiobook [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Clunkie [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the point of seducing a bazillionaire if you don't get some of the side benefits?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzo & Tabloid Audiobook [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paparazzo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Streaming will be available in the individual podfic posts.

### Download

[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Avengers/Paparazzo%20&%20Tabloid.m4b) | 1:32:55 |  40.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paparazzo-tabloid-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> and Thank You to Basingstoke for blanket permission!


End file.
